


Birds of A Feather

by AlexSkye1898



Series: "Freak Quick" Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, They're all dorks, cuteness, why can't they work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: King of Court and Stupid Shrimp, how in the world can they make Karasuno's explosive comeback if they can barely stand each other! Part 1/4 of my "Freak Quick" Series!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!
> 
> Shipping: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata)
> 
> I do NOT own this anime nor any of its characters, and I do not make any profit out of making this work!
> 
> -PART 1 of the Karasuno "Freak Quick" Series!-
> 
> Alex the Author: Hey, what is up Peeps? It's Alex the Author, reporting for duty! Welcome to my Haikyuu poem! This is free style poetry! This is my first ever work and I love this anime so much that I'm re-watching it again 'cause I love it so much! Please feel free to review, follow me or these poem segments that I'll more than likely make into a Haikyuu type of series. Sit back, kick off your shoes, eat some popcorn, relax, and enjoy my Peeps!

* * *

 

" _We're not following you anymore…"_

Those were the unspoken words of the King's subjects.

Raven hair, steely sapphires, extremely reckless tosses, King of the Court….

" _What have you been doing for the last three years?!"_

That's what he yelled angrily at his very talented opponent.

Orange locks, golden auburns, ridiculous jumping height, Stupid Shrimp…

Who would have thought that these polar opposites would be on the same team?

" _Tearing down the walls for the spiker….that is a setter's job!"_

" _Hey! You tossed to me! Bring it to me again!"_

Always with victories in their minds and desire to stay on the court a little longer.

Together they can fly over any kind of obstacle and erase the name of 'Unflying Crows' as a freak quick pair in Karasuno then maybe….just maybe, they might become best friends along the way.

Those two volleyball dorks...

With their inevitable teamwork, no matter how much they deny, they have excellent chemistry as athletes.

The King's egocentric toss...the Shrimp's incredible jump

Surely...

The two can erase the name of "Unflying Crows" by creating their own set of beautiful wings to knock down the tall wall looming over them.

They need each other to be their strength and to cover the others' weakness...

It'll be pretty interesting to see these two make their grand entrance at nationals.

                                                                                              And Karasuno's Volleyball Club will have front row seats for the show.

* * *

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading!


End file.
